


cosmogyral

by bodtlings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Poems, Poetry, im rly happy with how it came out, this is kind of vague but, word poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodtlings/pseuds/bodtlings
Summary: we're homesick we're homesick, but i'm homesick for you.a heith word poem.cosmogyral: whirling or traveling around the universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission from the lovely meri ([tumblr](http://merilindirs.tumblr.com) /[ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilindir/)). thank u so much again love!! i hope u like it :D
> 
> u can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hajimetxt) and [tumblr](http://bodtlings.tumblr.com), and i have commission info [here](http://bodtlings.tumblr.com/post/150711098277/hello-everyone-im-gonna-keep-this-as-short-as)! enjoy loves.

c ounting the stars as we pass them has become a hobby of

o urs, even if you didn’t notice; we're homesick for places we've never been while we’re busy

s earching for pieces of ourselves we've lost on our way out here. for a moment,

m emories of worlds far away resurface when we’re launched into

o rbit, fighting for our lives. i wonder, keith, if you miss where you came from, or if you’ll share.

g ravity is hard to find in a place where gravity is nameless, but i can’t help but be drawn to

y ou, even if we're still searching, even if we’re still scared,

r eeling from this crash-landing we didn’t plan. it’s burned behind my tired eyes, but i’ll

a lways remember what it was like to turn to you and see you staring at a supernova. you

l ooked like you found answers to questions you never thought to ask, and that was enough for hearts to break.


End file.
